Continued
by hpnerd121
Summary: The Inheritance ending was good. It tied up loose ends. For that story. What happened next? This is the story, continued. T because I have no idea where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wrote this awesome intro, and didn't save it. Oh well. I don't own anything you recognize and/or anything you don't recognize that is still from the inheritance cycle. Here we go again...**

* * *

><p>I stood on tiptoes, looking over the heads of my peers with ease. My tall frame did have it's advantages. The dragon eggs sat on a bed of silk like giant gemstones. <em>Overkill, <em> I thought, _Silk? Really? They're just eggs..._ I sighed. My friend Mikayla muttered to me,

"This blows," I nodded fervently. Looking over everyone's heads again, I estimated we still had about a half-hour to go. I was starting to wish that someone would get chosen, even if it wasn't me, just so I wouldn't have to suffer. Then again, there was three eggs... I exchanged pained looks with Mikayla before pulling out a bag of dice. We sat down on the dusty earth, heedless of our simple dresses, and started playing a dice game, scooting up the road every so often as the line moved. I was just trying to wheedle Mikayla into playing for keeps with her beautiful bone dice when the boy in front of me was waved on. I scrambled to my feet, scooping up my dice and wipeing my grubby hands on my even grubbier dress. I gave a small curtsy to the elf behind the table. She looked at me up and down, and I could sense her disapproval.

"Touch each of the eggs with one hand. Wait until my instruction to move on to the next." I nodded and dusted off my hands, having failed to do so on my dress. I reached out to the first egg, an orange-brown like the leaves in fall. I touched the surprisingly smooth surface. It was warm from sitting in the sun all day, and rather than watch the egg for signs of movement, I watched the magicions on either side of the elven woman. They had their eyes closed, probing the egg for any sign of a hatching. They opened their eyes and exchanged a look with the elf.

"Move on to the next, please" She said, and I felt disapointment stabbing at my lungs. However, I did as she ordered and touched the next one, a royal purple so gorgeous that I touched it as little as possible, afraid of soiling it. I was so absorbed in the color, I forgot about being nervous until the elven women stood up. I jerked my hand back, afraid I did something wrong, until I noticed she was smiling. I was wondering why that could be when she called out, not loud but commanding.

"Hail, the new dragon rider!" The whole village froze before repeating "Hail!" Some reacted faster than others, resulting in an echoing effect that was more awkward then impressive. My thoughts were stumbling over each other like rocks in a river as the vibrant egg was dumped in my arms. I strained to hold it, as it was nearly as big as my whole torso. I was pushed up to the green dragon that I hadn't noticed lying behind the table. The two assistants heaved me up into a molded leather saddle, and the elf shoved the two eggs into saddlebags and then vaulted up into the saddle in front of me. She turned, and I caught a wild smile.

"I'm Arya," She greeted. The dragon moved underneath us, a living hill.

_I am Firnen, _ The dragon greeted me in her mind.

"I-I'm, uh, I'm M-Melinda." My tongue couldn't seem to form the words. My parents gazed at me, standing out from the crowd as though pinned there with a spotlight. They looked proud, but their features were tinged with sadness. My mouth formed a silent sentence as Firnen took off, huge wings blowing grass back. In two flaps we were airbourne, but the sadness in my parents' faces remained in my mind as though stamped there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not gonna update till I get at least one review, so click on that button right down there! Otherwise I'll stop writing and my characters will die. Is that what you want you sick creature? Save their lives and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Also I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun touched the horizon, Firnen angled downward and we landed. My arms were numb from carrying the huge egg, and Arya leaped down first. She took the egg from my arms as Firnen settled down as low as he could go and, freed from my burden, I swung one leg over the his colossal back and slid down his side, attempting to slow my self on his scales but gaining only some small cuts on my hands. I sat down on the hard ground with a bump, and lay there for a few seconds. Arya offered me a hand and I accepted, leaving smears of blood on her hand as she pulled me to my feet. She looked at the ruby smears on her own hand, then took my hand in both of hers once more. Muttering under her breath, I looked on, amazed when the cuts started to close, eventually ending up as faint scars crisscrossing my hand. Arya pulled down two bedrolls and set them up. She pulled out a few vegetables and offered me something that looked like a carrot. I accepted the root and settled down, nibbling on it and wishing I could have some meat. As though she read my mind, Arya said<p>

"Dragon riders don't eat meat. It goes against our moral code." As that sunk in-no meat ever? She laughed like a set of the windchimes people hung up outside their windows in my village.

"After a few lessons, you will understand," She said. I finished my carrot, surprised to find myself full and satisfied. I heaved my egg over to the bedroll Arya had designated as "mine" And settled down. We were going to sleep near the pile of emeralds that was Firnen. The material of the bedrolls was unlike any I'd ever seen, slick and soft and warm. I tugged at it, and it was sturdier than leather. I set down my egg next to it and settled down inside. It soon grew warm, although a harsh wind cut at my face. I felt rather then saw Arya settle into her own bed before feeling an emence shadow slice across my face. I opened my eyes in shock, watching as Firnen's great green wing settled over us, cutting off the wind that was irritating me so much. I fell into fitfull slumber, full of unsettling dreams of falling.

The next morning, I awoke to Arya heating up a dish over a small fire. She pulled the lid off and the delishous smell of a vegetable cassarole wafted out. I sat up and got out of my sleeping bag, shivering when the icy morning air bit at my bare legs. I pulled on my shoes and hurried over to the fire, sighing in relief as the warmth chased the chill away. Arya noticed me shivering and stood up, walking over to the saddlebags hanging off of the saddle she had removed last night. She rummaged in them for a second, her back to me, before coming back with a set of elven pants and a shirt that matched hers. She handed them to me and I changed quickly, shivering as the cold air rushed over my bare skin. Soon I was clothed in the extremely baggy clothing and warming up much faster. I neatly folded my dirty dress and accepted the belt Arya handed to me, looping it around my waist. She helped me roll up my sleeves and pant legs, then stood back to admire her handiwork. It was then that the two of us spoke for the first time that morning.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. She nodded contemplatively.

"It's not much, but it'll do until we get to Ellesmerelda." She put the saddle back on Firnen, adjusted all the straps and hefted me up before handing me my giant purple egg. She rolled up the sleeping bags and put out the fire before jumping on in front of me.

"Fly!" She cried and Firnen leaped upward, carrying us to Ellesmerelda.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get one more review.<strong>


End file.
